


Wacken!

by n_nami



Series: 31 Cockles AUs in 31 days [24]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Metal Band AU, wacken open air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jensen/Misha stories - a new installment is posted every day throughout January 2015.</p><p>Nr. 24: They have a gig at Wacken Open Air metal festival, and Jensen remembers why he loves his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wacken!

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm seriously not making half of this shit up.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAkz1XGCFVM)
> 
> Also, COBHC! \m/

Jensen takes a long gulp of water, then picks up his ESP Axxion Dave Mustain signature guitar and throws the sling over his head. With the first three trademark chords, he gives away the riff of their latest single, and the crowd cheers and screams their support.

Behind him, Jared slams the first hard thumps into the double bass drum, and the synthesized chord from the keyboard makes Jensen look over at Misha. There’s a wide grin on Misha’s face as he copies Jensen’s riff with the keyboard, and Jensen follows it up by playing it even faster.

It’s a tradition between them - Jensen as the lead guitarist and lead singer, and Misha as the keyboard player - to tease each other until the crowd falls in love with them, to throw riffs and soli back and forth until Jensen’s fingers hurt and Misha gets another bra thrown onto his keyboard.

For now, Jensen throws his head back on a laugh and gestures to Jared to start the song for real. The bass drum drives him forward, makes him work through the excruciatingly fast intro, and animates the crowd into a circle pit of epic proportions. The first verse is a joy to growl into the microphone, guttural with long endings, until the lead-up to the refrain demands all his attention be focused on the guitar.

At the refrain, Misha takes the lead with the keyboard, giving the song its distinctive melody, and it’s everything Jensen loves about his job. The crowd screams along to the lyrics with him, and headbangs like they don’t need their neck muscles in working condition for the next week. They go into the second verse with a short interlude and a growled invitation to destroy the festival grounds.

After the second refrain, Jensen puts on a cocky grin and turns to Jared to start the solo, drums and fast-paced guitar melody only. Jared nods along and whips his shaggy hair around for all it’s worth, and Jensen feels it low in his gut: the atmosphere, the people enjoying their show as much as they do. The air is charged, positively so.

The second guitar falls in with low background strumming, and Jensen steps up his game, playing up to the twenty-fourth fret, hammering on the strings, plucking them off with ease, then nods at Misha.

Misha picks up the solo by copying and expanding Jensen’s melody, and Jensen walks over to him, nodding his head along to the beat.

Misha is a multi-talented genius, has been known to take over the bass or drums during their rehearsals, and sings backup vocals on some of their recordings, but he’s best at the keyboard. It gives Jensen the perfect opportunity to strum along as Misha delivers a flawless solo without even looking at the keys he’s pressing. His blue eyes are entirely focused on Jensen.

Misha grins, Jensen grins, and everything in the world is the way it should be.

With a smirk, Jensen finishes their solo by resting his guitar upright on his right leg, which is bent to stand on one of their speakers. His fingers with his trademark black fingernails dance over the strings of his beloved guitar, and he grins as he nails the hardest part in perfect rhythm.

When he looks up, Jensen finds Misha still focused on him. As he does so often, Jensen has ended up standing right beside the keyboard. Also as he does so often, he tilts his head back and catches Misha’s lips with his.

They’ve been known to kiss on stage, and once stated that the ‘intensity of the medium of heavy metal’ overwhelmed them to a point where they just had to.

Not one of Jensen’s proudest moments when faced with the media, but it’s out there, and no one seems to question it. Not with two long-haired, gruff guys from a call-us-anything-but-don’t-call-us-power-metal metal band.

Misha’s kisses are frenzied, quick because they don’t have much time until Jared wraps up his short drum intermezzo and leads them up to the bridge and final refrain. His lips are as tempting as ever; soft and firm, promising more, later - looking forward to it.

Jensen retreats, finishes up the song, and throws his fist into the air after the last chord, index and little finger outstretched, the rest of them tucked into his palm.

Wacken Open Air responds in the same way, thousands of hands raised along with cheers and whoops and the metal bull lighting up with a burst of fire.


End file.
